Migulio You Belong With Me
by TrippingUp
Summary: A short Migulio story based around the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. This is my first submission here so please Review and rate. I'd appreciate critique.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.._

Tulio argued with her in the door way. It was all just a joke. Her nose scrunched up, her arms folded beneath her breasts in a no nonsense type of way. Another accusation and Tulio growled out his frustrations and used his hands for emphasis. She stomped her own bare foot to the ground and turned up her nose as she turned toward the Spanish sky just outside the shack they had taken up as home. She walked off with a flick of her hair.

Tulio sighed, defeated and let his gaze drop to his feet. Warm arms embraced him from behind and a gentle nuzzle to his shoulder calmed him down as he looked down to see red-clad arms around his middle. A smile graced him then.

Miguel laughed softly, his voice reassuring.

"I though it was rather funny, amigo."

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do.._

Miguel played his mandolin and the sounds of the lovely music was bouncing happily off the walls. Chel had walked out to explore Spain. Though Miguel knew it was more because she didn't enjoy his noisy playing. She never had a taste for the happy tunes he instilled upon them or the bouts of random action music he played during intense moments for emphasis.

Tulio, on the other hand was too far into the music to care that his girlfriend had gone. He was dancing, he was laughing, he was raising a beer over his head as his feet paraded along the dirt floor. Miguel watched him and was grinning from ear to ear. In that smiling face of his partner he saw his past, his future, his present. He saw every hope and dream they shared and even those they didn't. He knew his best friend inside and out and he knew him much the same.

Tuesday nights where his favorite nights.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me.._

In the next room came sounds of intense action. Actions spent only between those who cared truly for each other. In that case, however, people who thought they felt so truly for each other. But Miguel knew the truth, even if Tulio didn't. Even if Tulio never did.

The way she moved her hips and the revealing clothing she donned for her wardrobe, it was all he really saw. Sex appeal. One day his best friend would wake up, realize how Miguel looked at him when he wasn't really looking, or the way his fingers grazed his and rested against them for too long sometimes. Someday he'd open those beautiful blue eyes of his and remember who held him when Chel had left each time. Who comforted him..

Who truly loved him.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

They were running. Running so fast they barely let their feet touch the ground. Both were uneasy one their toes and Tulio was flailing his arms to try and balance his fast pace. Guards where coming out of every corner. Gold coins where dropping from their full pockets and a bag Miguel was carrying in one of his fists. They didn't care though. Neither did. Despite the screaming, despite the mayhem, they both where laughing as they ran.. Breathless, hearty laughs of their own mischief and the ruckus they caused. Miguel dodged a few ladies and Tulio did they same as the clanking of metal from various amour-clad men was approaching faster and faster. They both ran side by side up a flight of stairs and into a church (Oh, the gentle irony.) where they made themselves scarce into the crowd of people that filled the quarters to it's brim.

The guards rushed in but were caught soon into a useless argument with the preacher and the two snuck out the back and scaled the roof. Tulio made it atop first and leaned over the edge to hold out a hand and help his friend up. Miguel blushed as he grasped his partners hand, both smiling in triumph. Once on the roof they sat there like that in quiet and watched the people below while they swung their feet over the edge and relished in their days work well accomplished.

Tulio wrapped his arm around Miguels shoulders. Miguel rested his head on Tulios.

How come he couldn't see how easy this could be?

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that..?<em>

One second there was a grin plastered over his face and the next it was gone in record timing. She was arguing with him about the life they led, ushering him into something new. Pushing him into something much more stationary and more like a normal existence would accept.

All right in front of him..

Miguel was sat across the room and he was looking at Chel, doing his best to hide the distaste he held for her. After all she'd done, he could never truly say he hated her. He could never truly tell anyone that. He was too kind-hearted. He diverted his gaze to Tulio who seemed so conflicted and the worried wrinkles on his forehead further showed his distress. He wanted to express himself. Miguel knew Tulio was trying to figure out how to get out how he truly felt and Chel only kept interrupting him with every turn, promising him much more than she could hold up. He watched Tulio lift his gaze and capture his own sky-blue to his partners emerald and they understood each others emotions. They read each other then and there like an open book. What Miguel was saying was simple:

'Let her go..'

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know?  
>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me..<em>

Miguel leaned against the small stable in the back of their makeshift home where Altivo stayed. He absently petted the horse with both his hands. All the while his gaze was fixed on the two outlines of the figures in the distance. The sun was all but gone and night was consuming the sky. Tulio was waving his arms in an attempt to get his point across and Chel only fought back harder. Miguel looked to Altivo and the horse nodded in understanding.

"… Why can't he just see?"

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me.._

It was dark. The middle of the night. Miguel woke up to the sound of someone entering what was dubbed his room. He ushered the taller figure closer and the raven-haired man obeyed him. He crawled over from the end of the bed and once he reached Miguel, the blond wrapped both his arms around him. He felt his shoulders shake and his big, strong hands curl into his hips.

He gripped the sides of his face and whispered something into his ear. Tulio let out a broken laugh and his sobs began to retreat from his throat. The feeling of Miguels voice only continued to fill his ear with reassurance and comfort. With love.

He let himself be in the others warm embrace as he told them of new adventures they could have and let his imagination spill out like a song. A song Tulio loved to hear..

Tulio sat up straighter, slid his warm palms up Miguels sides and lifted his gaze to meet that of his best friends. Miguel noted how the others eyes seemed to brighten, like a weight was lifted off him. Very small tears slide down either of his cheeks but Miguel smoothed them away easily enough with the pad of his thumb. There faces came closer to one another and he felt Tulios chest press lightly to his.

They kissed then. Their lips met and Miguel melted into bliss. Without realizing it he leaned back until he was pressed against the mattress and Tulio was atop him. Miguel touched his chest and Tulio moaned. Tulio ran his fingers through golden hair and Miguel gasped as the others lips moved down and tickled his neck.

"I love you.."

"It's about time."

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me._


End file.
